Kiss Me Here
by parkyoonhra
Summary: Jaejoong merasa hubungannya dengan Yunho semakin merenggang. Ada apa ini? / "Cium aku disini" / YUNJAE


Title : Kiss Me Here

Author : Parkyoonhra

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Chapter : 1shoot

Warning : Yaoi, MalexMale, Typos, Don't like Don't read

Author's note: adakah yg bosen menunggu saya apdet ff sebelah? Mian, saya lagi sibuk di dunia nyata jadi gak sempet apdet. Akhirnya saya membawa sebuah ff 1shoot yg semoga bisa menghibur chingudeul sekalian~ bikinnya ngebut nih gatau dah gimana jadinya. btw, ini ff 1shoot pertama saya loh~ #terus? Ide ceritanya awalnya bermula saat saya lagi telpon2an sama temen rempong saya **lookinguptothesky **dan berakhir dgn membayangkan adegan yunjae yg ciuman di pinggir jalan. #astaga. Mending langsung dibaca aja yak

.

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

.

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. Setelah seharian lelah bekerja, setiap orang pasti mendambakan seseorang yang akan menyambutnya setelah pulang kantor, menyiapkan makan malam ataupun menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Tidak terkecuali Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan dan juga workaholic yang selalu menantikan momen pulang kantor untuk bertemu dengan pendamping hidupnya. Biasanya, istrinya akan membukakan pintu untuknya ketika ia pulang dan memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat datang yang biasanya tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Tapi belakangan ini, saat Yunho pulang bukan istrinya yang menyambut kepulangannya melainkan sebuah rumah besar yang gelap gulita pertanda tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya.

Setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia menikahi seorang namja yang sangat ia cintai, Kim Jaejoong, setahun terakhir Yunho akhirnya mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk meraih mimpinya. Menjadi seorang artis. Tidak, Yunho bukanlah seorang yang egois dengan melarang Jaejoong mewujudkan mimpinya. Tapi apakah salah jika Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong hanya untuk dirinya sendiri? Jaejoong boleh meraih semua impiannya, apapun selain terjun ke dunia entertainment karena saat Jaejoong menjadi seorang artis, Jaejoong bukan hanya miliknya lagi. Yunho harus berbagi Jaejoong dengan orang lain – fans Jaejoong – dan Yunho tidak suka berbagi Jaejoong dengan siapapun!

Pada awalnya Jaejoong mencoba mengerti keputusan Yunho yang melarangnya menjadi artis. Tapi bukannya mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam demi menghormati perintah sang suami, ternyata Jaejoong diam-diam mengikuti berbagai macam audisi. Dan ia terpilih menjadi seorang model di suatu majalah yang cukup ternama satu tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya dan air mata yang terus meluncur di wajah cantiknya memohon kepada Yunho untuk mengizinkannya menjadi model. Hanya satu kali, janji Jaejoong pada waktu itu. Dengan seluruh cintanya pada Jaejoong, akhirnya Yunho mengizinkannya.

Tapi ternyata itu adalah keputusan yang harus Yunho sesali hingga saat ini.

Jaejoong tidak menepati janjinya. Jaejoong menyukai dunia entertainment dan selalu bisa membuat Yunho menuruti semua permintaannya. Berawal menjadi seorang model tetap di sebuah majalah, menjadi ikon produk-produk kecantikaan hingga kini semua orang mengenal Kim Jaejoong, seorang model androgini yang sangat tampan nan cantik.

Yunho sudah tidak bisa menghalangi karir Jaejoong lagi. Yunho hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan dan menghela napas saat Jaejoong semakin sibuk dengan semua jadwalnya.

"Yunnie, hari ini aku ada pemotretan dari pagi jadi tidak bisa memasakkan sarapan untukmu. Mianhae."

"Aku tidak bisa merayakan anniversary kita malam ini karena aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan Moldir untuk membawakan produk terbaru mereka."

"Aku pulang larut malam ini. Kau tidurlah duluan, Bear."

Yunho tidak pernah marah pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Yunho marah pada malaikat secantik Jaejoong? Hanya saja Yunho merasa ini semua sudah tidak bisa ia terima lagi. Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong-NYA. Ia ingin meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang semua orang tahu adalah Kim Jaejoong, seorang model yang tengah meroket namanya bukan Jung Jaejoong, istri sah dari Jung Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di Belanda tiga tahun lalu. Dimana hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka yang hadir saat itu. Dan saat Jaejoong mulai menapaki dunia artis, ia memutuskan untuk memakai nama Kim Jaejoong dan menutupi jati dirinya yang telah menikah agar tidak menimbulkan kontra nantinya. Hanya manajemennya lah yang mengetahui kebenaran ini. Dan kenyataan inilah yang membuat Yunho semakin kesal, kenyataan bahwa ia mulai kehilangan Jaejoong. Sedikit demi sedikit.

... Kiss Me Here ...

Yunho melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa di seberangnya dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ia membuka jas kantornya dan melonggarkan dasi yang seperti mencekik lehernya seharian ini. Ia merindukan istirnya. Dulu Jaejoong akan mengomelinya panjang lebar ketika ia bermalas-malasan seperti ini tiap pulang kantor dan istri cantiknya itu akan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi setelah selesai menceramahi Yunho tentang kemalasannya.

Tapi kini Jaejoong tidak lagi menunggu kepulangannya bahkan namja cantik itu kerap kali pulang lebih lama daripada Yunho. Padahal hari ini Yunho sengaja lembur di kantor dan berharap saat pulang setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah malaikat Jaejoong yang tertidur. Tapi ternyata harapannya tidak terkabul. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari dan Jaejoong masih belum pulang.

Yunho menutup matanya tapi ia tidak tertidur. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan berharap Jaejoong segera pulang. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya. Yunho bangun dan menghampiri jendela untuk melihat ke halaman.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil yang dikenali Yunho dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Udara malam di musim gugur pastinya membuat namja cantik itu sangat kedinginan berada di luar sana.

Seorang namja turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Nampak keduanya mengobrol sebentar sebelum namja yang tidak disukai Yunho itu memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium kening istrinya!

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, mengatur emosinya yang seketika naik dan mengatupkan giginya menahan geram menyaksikan hal itu.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Yunho memang sengaja tidak menyalakan satu pun lampu di rumahnya saat pulang tadi. Jaejoong sangat terkejut hingga menjatuhkan tasnya saat melihat Yunho yang duduk di dekat jendela tengah menatapnya tajam.

"K-kau sudah pulang, Yun? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan menenangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Apakah itu yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki lain saat aku belum pulang ataupun saat aku tertidur?" tanya Yunho sarkatis.

"Apa maksudmu, Yun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga larut malam dan pulang bersama lelaki yang bukan suamimu, Jung Jaejoong? Tidur bersamanya?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak mempercayai perdengarannya karena Yunho baru saja menuduhnya tidur dengan orang lain!

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku baru pulang dari pemotretan di daerah Gwangju. Tentu saja aku bersama Yihan hyung. Dia manajerku!" kata Jaejoong membela dirinya.

Yunho berdecih. "Kenapa kau pulang malam ini? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian menyewa hotel di Gwangju?"

PLAK

Suara tamparan tangan Jaejoong pada pipi kiri Yunho menggema di dalam rumah mereka sangat keras.

"Aku memaksa untuk pulang malam ini agar bisa bertemu denganmu, Yunho! Dan Yihan hyung yang mengemudikan mobil untuk mengantarku pulang."

Jaejoong berteriak di depan wajah Yunho dan membuat amarah Yunho kembali meluap. Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh istrinya ke dinding. Memenjarakan tubuh yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya itu.

Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya yang membentur dinding.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menolak kubelikan mobil? Agar kau bisa meminta diantar pulang oleh manajer sialanmu itu?"

"Jangan menyebut Yihan hyung seperti itu! Aku bisa membeli mobil dengan uangku sendiri."

"Sudah merasa hebat, eoh?"

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus. Namun Jaejoong terus menggerakkan kepalanya menolak ciuman Yunho. Ciuman keduanya berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawah Yunho hingga berdarah. Jaejoong tidak mau dicium Yunho jika namja bermata musang itu tengah marah padanya!

"Kau …," desis Yunho berbahaya.

Jaejoong meronta meminta dilepaskan namun Yunho tidak sedikit pun melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Jaejoong.

Karena semakin kesal dengan Jaejoong yang terus meronta, Yunho menampar pipi Jaejoong.

PLAK

Jaejoong membulatkan matanyanya tidak percaya. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah melukai dirinya sedikit pun. Tapi sekarang apa?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata sendunya. Yunho sudah melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong, Ia sendiri kaget karena tangannya reflex melayang pada pipi istri cantiknya.

"J-jae aku …," Yunho tergagap berbicara pada Jaejoong yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pukul aku lagi, Yun. Pukul! Tampar aku sepuas hatimu! Kau selalu merasa cemburu pada setiap orang yang mendekatiku. Kau selalu marah tanpa mendengarkan perkataanku. Kau lebih memilih mempercayai penglihatanmu dan pikiran-pikiran konyolmu daripada aku."

Setelah meluapkan perasaannya, Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Yunho mengerang frustasi dan menghancurkan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya.

Jaejoong berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kamar Yunho. Selalu seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Yunho semakin renggang. Mereka sering kali terlibat adu mulut dan pertengkaran lah yang selalu mendominasi hubungan keduanya. Yunho tak lagi sama dengan Yunho-nya yang dulu.

Tidak ada lagi Yunho yang manis, perhatian padanya dan selalu bersikap romantis. Yang ada hanyalah Yunho yang selalu merasa cemburu padanya, selalu berpikiran negative tentangnya dan menuduhnya melakukan hal aneh-aneh dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong menekuk lututnya dibalik pintu kamarnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Kenapa rumah tangganya bersama Yunho menjadi seperti ini?

... Kiss Me Here ...

Jaejoong terbangun pagi harinya karena dering ponselnya. Ia menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon karena matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Jae? Ada apa dengan suaramu? Apakah kau habis menangis?"

Ternyata Jung Yihan, manajernya, yang menelepon.

"Aniya, hyung," jawab Jaejoong walaupun pada kenyataannya ia memang habis menangis semalaman.

Yihan terdiam seperti meragukan jawaban Jaejoong tapi tidak membahas hal itu lagi, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau ada jadwal pukul 11.00 yang berarti 2 jam lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu 1 jam lagi."

"Ne, hyung."

Jaejoong melemparkan ponsel mahalnya asal ke tempat tidur setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Yihan. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan matanya terasa perih. Jaejoong melihat sisi tempat tidur lainnya yang masih rapi. Berarti Yunho tidak tidur di kamar mereka semalam. Namja tampan itu memang lebih memilih tidur di kantor atau tidur di kamar tamu dibandingkan tidur dengan dirinya di kamar mereka belakangan ini. Apakah Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Jaejoong merasakan air mata telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap menetes kapan saja. Masalah hubungannya dengan Yunho terus membayangi dirinya. Jaejoong memang harus mengakui jika dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi seharusnya Yunho bisa mengerti posisinya sebagai seorang model.

Ini impiannya. Dan jaejoong berpikir jika Yunho akan selalu mendukungnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Yunho selalu menatap manajernya tidak suka. Pernah satu kali Jaejoong membawa Yunho ke tempat pemotretan dan memperkenalkannya sebagai sepupunya kepada semua orang. Namun pemotretan hari itu berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang dibawa pergi oleh Yunho. Alasannya? _'Aku tidak suka semua orang di sana menatapmu lapar'_ jawab Yunho saat itu.

Jaejoong baru memulai karirnya dan ia tidak mau berhenti sekarang. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa membiarkan hubungannya dengan Yunho semakin memburuk, tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mulai membenahi hubungan mereka darimana karena semuanya terlalu … rumit.

... Kiss Me Here ...

Yunho tengah sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Sesekali namja tampan itu memijat pelipisnya, mengusir rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Semalam ia kembali bertengkar dengan istrinya dan harus ia akui itu salahnya. Tapi apakah ia tidak boleh merasa marah karena istrinya pulang sangat larut bersama pria lain?

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya memasuki ruangannya, Park Yoochun.

"Hi, dude. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Mengalami malam yang sulit bersama istrimu?" tanya Yoochun sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, aku tidak ingin membahasnya,"

"Aku bertaruh jika Jaejoong sangat hot di atas ranjang, bukan?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Yoochun iritasi. Ia mengambil sebuah kalender di atas meja kerjanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Yoochun. Untung saja Yoochun dengan cekatan dapat menangkapnya.

"Jangan membayangkan istriku dengan pikiran kotormu itu."

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang istrimu jika ia berpose seperti ini di depan kamera?"

Yoochun memperlihatkan sebuah majalah yang dari tadi di bawanya ke hadapan Yunho dan sukses membuat mata kecil Yunho membulat tidak percaya.

Ia merebut majalah itu dari tangan Yoochun dan melihat dengan sejelas-jelasnya gambar istrinya terpampang di sana. Memang bukan hal baru jika melihat istrinya di dalam suatu majalah tapi kali ini … aish!

Jaejoong TOPLESS! Demi Tuhan Yunho rasanya ingin menghukum Jaejoong karena sudah membiarkan semua orang menikmati gambar tubuh polosnya. Tidakkah namja cantik itu tahu jika Yunho merupakan tipe orang yang tidak rela bagi-bagi?

"Istrimu luar biasa cantik, Jung. Kau sangat beruntung," komentar Yoochun tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Kapan majalah ini terbit?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Tadi pagi."

Yunho melemparkan majalah yang ada di tangannya kearah Yoochun, "Aku ingin semua majalah yang sudah beredar ditarik kembali walaupun sudah ada yang membelinya aku tidak peduli, mereka tidak boleh memilikinya. Hubungi perusahaan yang mencetak majalah ini, beli semua majalah dan bakar semuanya. Dan aku ingin semua file softcopy maupun hardcopy yang berisi foto-foto istriku di majalah ini dimusnahkan. Tidak ada yang boleh tersisa."

Yoochun meneguk ludahnya mendengar perintah Yunho, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah Boss-nya itu. Jadi namja cassanova itu hanya mengangguk dan undur diri dari hadapan Boss-nya yang tengah marah besar itu.

Mood Yunho menjadi sangat buruk hari itu. Ia merasa sangat kesal sekaligus marah pada istrinya.

Siang harinya Jaejoong datang ke kantornya dan memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Yunho tenang.

"Kau menghancurkan majalah yang terbit hari ini yang memuat fotoku!"

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat melihat foto-foto panas istriku beredar dan dinikmati banyak orang?"

Yunho semakin menyudutkan Jaejoong ke dinding, ia menarik dagu sang namja cantik agar melihat kearahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jung Jaejoong? Menjajakan tubuhmu?"

Jaejoong sudah akan melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke wajah Yunho tapi tangan Yunho lebih cepat menangkap tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka jika milikkku dinikmati orang lain," kata Yunho tegas dan langsung menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

Yunho menyatukan kedua tangan Jaejoong ke atas tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu bisa memabukkannya.

"Yunh…"

Yunho menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leher Jaejoong dan meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana.

"Tubuh ini … slurp … hanya … slurp … milikku," ucap Yunnho di tengah hisapannya pada leher Jaejoong.

"Arght …," Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat Yunho mengigit lehernya gemas.

"Kau harus mengingat milik siapa tubuhmu, Jung Jaejoong."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas saat Yunho kembali menghisap lehernya, membuat banyak tanda di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Tubuhnya memang hanya bereaksi atas sentuhan Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau seperti ini. Air mata Jaejoong terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Hentikan …," pinta Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau menangis, Boo?" Yunho menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi istrinya.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh.

"Jae!" Yihan masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Terlihat sekretaris Yunho yang berusaha menahan lelaki itu, tapi tampaknya Yihan bersikeras untuk tetap masuk.

"Hyung," panggil Jaejoong lirih.

"Aku menunggumu di mobil tapi karena kau tak kunjung kembali jadi aku menyusulmu," Yihan melirik Yunho sebentar sebelum pandangannya kembali pda Jaejoong yang nampak berantakan. Namja cantik itu berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya dan menghapus air matanya namun hal itu tidak cukup berhasil.

Jaejoong memaksa untuk pergi ke kantor suaminya setelah mereka mendapat kabar bahwa majalah yang memuat foto jaejoong ditarik semua. Jaejoong yakin jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho jadi Yihan mengantar Jaejoong ke kantor Yunho. Jaejoong menolak untuk ditemani Yihan masuk ke dalam kantor, tapi saat Jaejoong tak kunjung kembali akhirnya Yihan nekat menyusul Jaejoong ke ruangan Yunho. Yihan tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan Jaejoong dalam kondisi seperti ini. Wajah yang dipenuhi air mata dan leher yang dipenuhi bercak biru.

"Kau masih ada jadwal setengah jam lagi, Jae," ucap Yihan.

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara suaminya itu.

"Berhenti. Jika kau melangkah lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Jung Jaejoong," ancam Yunho.

Jaejoong sempat ragu, tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yunho. jaejoong membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan … semuanya.

"Aku harus melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jangan halangi pekerjaanku lagi, Yun."

Dan kemudian Jaejoong dan Yihan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

... Kiss Me Here ...

Jaejoong masih belum berhenti menangis walaupun mereka sudah tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Yihan dan jaejoong masih tetap di dalam mobil dan Yihan tidak berniat menghentikan tangisan Jaejoong. Ia berpikir Jaejoong memang membutuhkan waktu untuk meluapkan perasaannya.

"Jae," Yihan memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Hyung, Yunho … hiks … d-dia … aku," Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya tapi yang jelas ia merasa lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya.

"Sssst … sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu."

Tangisan jaejoong sudah berhenti sekarang. Ia menggenggam segelas cokelat hangat yang dibelikan Yihan untuknya. Bukankah seharusnya cokelat rasanya manis? Tapi yang bisa dirasakan Jaejoong saat meminumnya hanyalah rasa pahit.

Pemotretan kali ini batal. Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lehernya masih dipenuhi kissmark buatan Yunho. Yihan tengah mengurusi masalah pekerjaannya. Dan Jaejoong hanya duduk terdiam di kantor manajemennya memikirkan Yunho dengan mata menerawang. Jaejoong masih merasa marah pada namja bermata musang itu. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, kesal, benci, sebal, rindu, juga cinta. Rumah tangganya kini berada di ujung tanduk.

Ponsel Jaejoong dalam sakunya bordering dan Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jae hyung? Ini aku Yoochun. Aku sedang berada di luar kota saat mendengar kabar kalau Yunho hyung masuk rumah sakit dari sekretarisnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghubungimu jadi aku–,"

"Yunho? Rumah Sakit?" cicit Jaejoong.

"Ne. Yunho hyung sekarang ada di rumah sakit Seoul dan–,"

Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yoochun selanjutnya karena ia langsung menutup ponselnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung manajemennya.

Jaejoong menyetop taksi. Dan di pikirannya hanya ada dua hal, Yunho dan Rumah Sakit Seoul. Apa yang terjadi pada suaminya?

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung menanyakan ruangan Yunho pada resepsionis.

"Ah, Tuan Jung Yunho ada di kamar VVIP nomor 55 dan tengah bersama istrinya," jawab sang suster.

"Istri?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ne, seorang yeoja cantik yang membawa Tuan Jung ke sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya? Tuan Jung terkena gejala maag kronis dan istrinya tampak sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Jaejoong segera menuju kamar rawat Yunho, membukanya perlahan dan ia dapat melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang berada di sisi ranjang.

Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk. Go Ahra. Jaejoong tentu saja mengenal sekretaris suaminya yang disangka istri suaminya oleh suster tadi.

Ahra membungkukkan tubuhnya pada istri Boss-nya.

"Jaejoong-sshi, anda sudah datang."

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati ranjang dan melihat suaminya terbaring lemas di sana.

"Tiba-tiba Jung sajangnim mengeluhkan rasa sakit di perutnya beberapa saat setelah kepergian anda dari kantor. Saya segera membawa sajangnim ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi Park Yoochun-sshi," jelas Ahra.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam memandangi tubuh Yunho. Mata Yunho terpejam tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa Yunho sedang tidak tidur saat ini.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Jaejoong-sshi. Kata Dokter, lambung Jung Sajangnim hanya mengalami peradangan. Maafkan saya karena sebagai sekretaris saya tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan sajangnim. Tapi belakangan ini sajangnim memang sering melewatkan jam makannya dan menolak makanan yang sudah saya siapkan."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Ahra. Secara tidak langsung perkataan Ahra menohok hatinya. Ia sudah menjadi istri yang tidak baik untuk Yunho. Seharusnya ia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan suaminya. Ia tahu Yunho memiliki kesehatan lambung yang lemah dan seharusnya ia-lah yang harus mengingatkan suaminya tentang pola makan Yunho yang berantakan.

"Karena anda sudah datang, sebaiknya saya pergi sekarang," baru saja Ahra akan pergi, tangan Yunho menahan langkahnya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Ahra," ucap Yunho sambil membuka matanya.

"T-tapi," Ahra melirik Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan? Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku tidak akan menghalangi pekerjaanmu lagi," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Yunho mengusirnya?

"Kau bisa pergi, Kim Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Jadi ia berbalik dan berlari dari ruangan itu.

Ahra yang melihat istri Boss-nya pergi pun menjadi bingung. ia tahu jika boss dan istrinya tengah bertengkar, tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan berada di antara keduanya.

Yunho menghela napas dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Ahra. Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit."

... Kiss Me Here ...

Jaejoong sekarang berada di sebuah bar. Jaejoong tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia bisa berkhir di sana. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia memang membutuhkan alcohol untuk menemaninya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk menghentikan kebiasaan minum dan merokoknya. Tapi sekarang ia melanggar janjinya lagi pada Yunho. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jaejoong lah yang sering melanggar janji pada Yunho padahal Yunho selalu menepati janjinya. Jaejoong memang bukanlah istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Jaejoong malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan suaminya.

Entah gelas keberapa yang sudah ditenggak Jaejoong. Kepalanya semakin pusing karena di matanya ia hanya melihat Yunho. Yunho yang sedang menari di atas lantai dansa, Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, Yunho yang sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain. Jaejoong tahu pikirannya sudah mulai dikuasai alcohol, ia jadi melihat semua orang menjadi wajah Yunho.

"Tuan, anda sudah sangat mabuk. Sebaiknya anda berhenti minum sekarang," seorang pelayan bar menasihati Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tidak menghentikan minumnya.

"Diam kau, Yunho pabo. Jangan melarangku minum. Padahal kau bisa berduaan dengan wanita lain."

Ternyata Jaejoong masih melihat pelayan bar itu dengan wajah Yunho.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan, Jung Yunho. Jung sialan."

Jaejoong mengamuk di dalam bar, melemparkan gelas-gelas dan botol-botol di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang mencoba menhentikannya tapi ia tetap meronta.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Jung brengsek."

Setelah lelah berkelahi dengan banyak orang, Jaejoong jatuh tertidur di sofa bar itu dan pelayan bar menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel Jaejoong agar ada yang menjemput namja cantik itu.

Yunho memasuki sebuah bar yang sangat berisik, Yunho tidak pernah suka tempat semacam ini. Tapi ia tahu pasti jika istrinya sangat menyukai tempat ini. Yunho cukup terkejut saat menerima telepon dari ponsel istrinya saat di rumah sakit. Tidak menyangka istrinya akan menelepon dirinya. Tapi ia lebih terkejut saat mendengar bukan suara Jaejoong di seberang line melainkan seorang pelayan di sebuh bar. Pelayan itu mengatakan Jaejoong terus menyebutkan nama 'Jung Yunho' dalam racauannya jadi pelayan itu memutuskan mencari nama Yunho di dalam ponsel Jaejoong dan menghubunginya.

"Ck. Dasar merepotkan."

Yunho menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur di sofa bar dan menjadi tontonan para pengunjung bar. Rasanya Yunho ingin mencongkel kedua mata mereka semua yang menatap Jaejoong-nya lapar. Tapi Yunho tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar besok pagi foto Jaejoong yang tertidur di sebuah bar tidak beredar luas.

Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style keluar dari bar yang penuh lautan manusia dan suara music yang menghentak-hentak itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil Yunho, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan meronta dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Turunkan aku, Jung sialan tukang selingkuh."

"Mwo?" Yunho tidak percaya dengan sebutan Jaejoong padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu. Kau selingkuh dengan sekretarismu. Bahkan suster di rumah sakit melihat kau dan sekretarismu sebagai pasangan suami istri. Aku kesaaaal~"

Yunho hanya diam saja saat Jaejoong mulai memukuli dadanya, melampiaskan rasa kesal namja cantik itu. Yunho memang tidak menyukai saat Jaejoong mabuk, karena namja cantik itu akan sangat manja dan rewel. Bukan masalah jika Jaejoong manja padanya, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bermanja-manja dengan orang lain tanpa sadar saat mabuk karena mengira orang lain itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku. Kau membenciku, kan? Kau menghancurkan semua majalah yang ada fotoku, melarangku bekerja, melarangku berdekatan dengan orang lain. Itu pasti karena kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Boo. Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Yunho pelan sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong sayang. Tapi Jaejoong berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi kau mengusirku! Kau lebih suka berduaan bersama sekretarismu yang cantik itu. Apa karena aku kurang cantik? Huweee Yunnie jahat T.T"

Jaejoong menangis keras dan semua orang mulai melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Uljima, Boo. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Bukankah kau yang bilang aku tidak boleh menghalangi karirmu lagi? Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu karena harus menungguku di rumah sakit."

Alasan Yunho yang lainnya adalah karena ia kesal pada Jaejoong, sih. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya kan? Bisa-bisa namja cantik-nya semakin menangis.

"Yunnie pabo," Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho kembali sebelum Yunho membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ne, aku memang bodoh."

Yunho sudah akan membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil saat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Yunho frustasi.

"Cium aku disini."

"EH?"

"Sekarang," perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat sekitar mereka. Masih banyak orang yang keluar masuk bar dan beberapa orang mengenali Jaejoong sebagai seorang model. Akan sangat beresiko jika Yunho mencium Jaejoong sekarang. Mungkin saja Jaejoong masih di bawah pengaruh alcohol skearang. Namja cantik itu tidak peduli sekitar sekarang, tapi besok saat ia terbangun dan menemukan fotonya yang tengah dicium Yunho, Yunho pasti akan menerima amukan istri cantiknya lagi.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Lebih baik aku minta cium orang lain saja. Yihan hyung pasti mau menciumku," Jaejoong sudah berbalik dan akan pergi sebelum Yunho berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Ya! Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu. Kalau aku menciummu sekarang, kau akan membunuhku besok."

"Dengarkan aku, Jung Yunho," Jaejoong menarik kerah kemeja Yunho agar wajah tampan Yunho semakin mendekat kearahnya. Yunho bisa mencium aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut Jaejoong dan tatapan mata Jaejoong yang sayu. Astaga. Tahan dirimu, Jung.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk menciumku disini dan kau memerlukan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk berpikir. Apakah aku–," kata-kata Jaejoong terpotong saat Yunho mencium bibirnya.

Yunho tidak peduli jika ada ratusan pasang mata yang tengah melihat mereka. Yunho tidak peduli jika Jaejoong akan mengamuk esok hari. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah namja yang paling ia cintai dalam pelukannya kini.

Jaejoong tidak peduli semua masalahnya dengan Yunho karena melalui ciuman ini ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Yunho dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Mungkin semua sikap posesif Yunho padanya muncul karena namja tampan itu teramat sangat mencintainya dan terkadang Jaejoong merasa lelah dengan sikap Yunho tapi itu bukan berarti ia sudah tidak mencintai suaminya lagi. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu.

Tapi berapapun waktu yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk memikirkan semuanya. Akhirnya ia akan kembali ke sini. Ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kekar suami yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

Saya tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis ini. Tapi saya lagi pengen bgt bikin ini jadilah ff ini. Kurang greget kah? saya merasa konfliknya kurang mengena. Anggep aja intermezzo di tengah2 bosennya menunggu apdetan ff saya yg lain. Kekeke. Saya tetap meminta pendapat chingudeul ttg ff saya yg ini. Di sini saya tdk begitu menistakan Jeje nih, jadi gimana menurut kalian?


End file.
